The Diary
by oreoswithoutmilk
Summary: Harry is cleaning out the attic when he finds a diary that belonged to an old lover of Siruis'. T for languages
1. Chapter 1

Harry moved another box towards him, sighing slightly.

He had finally let Molly and Remus talk him into cleaning the attic of Grimwald Place, moving on with Siruis's death. It had been a year since he had died at the Battle of Hogwarts, and so far the house hadn't been touched. The result was having the attic full of boxes with little to nothing in them.

This one was marked with a red question mark, but that had been scratched out and written over in Siruis's handwriting, **Kally**. Harry opened the box, surprised to only find what looked like a diary. Affter checking it for spells he opened it cautiously. On the front page was what looked to be a letter.

_Siruis,_

_How long has it been for you? For me it has been minutes since I saw you last. You were in prision, I refuse to write that horrid place's name on this, and you were staring at a corner. I want you to know I visit you every week, only they never let you see me. _

_I know you didn't betray them. James was your brother and Lily was your sister. Wow, okay I'm insinuating incest here, I know. I saw Harry yesterday too. He was being dragged into a store by a grumpy stick I can only assume was his aunt. You have no idea how much I wanted to drag him away. I actually thought about taking him home in my purse, but figured Dumbledore make me take him back. _

_I'm getting kind of off topic, but that's what happens when you live alone in this place. Oh, did I tell you? I live at your childhood home. It's seriously creepy. I swear your houself is wwatching me even as I write this, but I just can't seem to leave this part of you behind. Crazy, I know. _

_I'm dying. I went to see a doctor today and they told me I actually was. Seems the curse that kicked me out of Auror training is also kicking me out of life. I'm going to petition Fudge for him to let me see you and talk to you once more. Ugh, I'm crying. _

_Anyway, enough of that morbid crap. I wrote to tell you mainly that this box contains my diary- the parts I will let you read at least. Please enjoy, and when the ministry realises what a mistake they made and let you out make sure to cause as much trouble as possiable. _

_Raise hell for me,_

_Kally_

"Hey, Harry!" Ginny's voice rang up the stairs. "Lunch is ready!"

"I'm not hungry. Eat without me, I may eat later!" Harry yelled back. He reached for another page.


	2. October 4

_Dear Diary, _

_I honestly have no idea how to write in this. I have never had a diary before you and the only reason I have a diary now is because Lily dragged me to a shop so she could get a new one and wouldn't let me leave until I bought something. Knowing her, she probably will check through his randomly, so don't be surprised if you suddenly are read by someone else. Not that you would know, because your not living- oh never mind. _

_I always heard that you throw crushes and relationships in a diary, but since I am woefully short of both I'll tell you about other relationships. Theres a guy named Lockheart who is in love with himself. Lilly and my friend, Severus likes Lilly but she refuses to see it and he's to stubborn to actually tell her. James is also in love with her, but everyone knows that. That's why Sev and James don't get along. _

_Oh, if I have to tell you about them I must tell you about the closest group in Hogwarts. James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Siruis Black. They always play pranks on each other and everyone else. Some said that Peter Something is in the group too, but personaly he is too stupid. _

_Not that any of them are that bright, but hey. _

_Okay, Lilly is reading this over my shoulder and she said to forget them and tell about myself._

_I'm short, almost a legal midget. Brown hair and hazel eyes, and (well since I have no poite way to say this and no one besides me and Lilly will read this I can be blunt) have black skin. I have no family besides my older twin brothers. _

_Now Sev is reading over my shoulder, he says I have to say I'm a hippie. Honestly, most of my friends aren't this nosey. Excuse me for a second I need to stop the Sev from killing the Maurders. I swear I'm going to wake up one day and I'm going to be a muggle Kindergarten teacher. _

_Oh yeah, I'm a Mudblood. Damn proud of it too. I made t-shirts one day but Sev burned them before I could wear them, calling them too dangerous given the current enviroment. Lord Vody killing anyone that likes muggles and all that. _

_Leaving for Professor Dumbly's classroom,_

_Kally_


	3. Otober 27

_Dear Diary,_

_You will never guess what happened today. _

_I was walking with Alice in Hogsmead, both Sev and Marggie had gone ahead to get butterbeers for all of us. We were walking down by that trees, and Siruis's brother came infront of us with that blonde Malfoy and Bellatrix Black (you'll remeber that I mentioned that all were the followers of the self-induced "Dark Lord"). _

_They started talking about Lily and I would be ones of the first to die, it was obvious that they had been drinking. Then Bellatrix takes a knife out of nowhere and slashes me. Now, its not as bad as it sounds. There was a cut from around my nose to my hairline though on the right side of my face. Anyway, while I was hold my cheek in shock, Siruis's brother- I really must learn his name- grabed his wand and pointed it at me. _

_I thank every diety I know that they had let Alice leave since she was pureblood. She managed to get James, Siruis, and Remus to come over. They came in running, just as a shot of light came at me. Later I realized it was Curio, but at the time I was just focusing on keeping my dignity. I fell to my knees, folding up but remaining up right. I managed to keep my screams in, but even now I have no idea how I did. Just as I was about to bite through my bottom lip and start yelling my head off the curse was lifted. _

_I remember the feeling of the curse leaving me clearly, because it was such a contrast. I am embarrassed to say that I had to have help from Lily to get up and walk back to the castle. The entire time I was shaking like a leaf and my heart never slowed down. _

_Anyway, it turned not to be Siruis's brother that hit me with the curse, but a passing Slythern. James had stunned him and both he and Remus dragged all four of them. Siruis had tried helping them, but soon realized that Lily's light strength and Alice's tendency to trip didn't exactly help me walk. He walked beside me for a while, but then just picked me up! He carried me at least half of the way back! He even stayed when we reached the hospital wing. The boy didn't even bat an eye when I started sniffling at the news that I was always going to have the scar on my cheek. _

_I am sorry to say that I may break my promise to myself and my dormmates. _

_I may be falling for a Maurder._

_Utterly confused and still trembling,_

_Kally_


	4. November 4

_Dear Diary,_

_Today it snowed! _

_I went outside with Marggie, Alice and Lily, and we were playing in the snow when out of no where Siruis, Peter, James, Frank, and Remus come up. They were laughing, but Remus looked poorly. As a quick side note, I do wonder why Remus still hasn't told anyone that he's a werewolf. I had figured it out fifth year, when I had helped Sev and Lily with their project of trying to find a cure for being a werewolf. _

_Anyway, I was making a snow angel when suddenly Siruis flopped down beside me and was making one too. None of us mentioned the new additions, and eventually we made three snow men, and we were having a snow ball fight when Pter just leaves. There was a pause and his friends looked around before shrugging and going on. _

_Then it started snowing again. By this time we were all cold, having forgotten about warming charms due to the fact that we were laughing to hard. Anyway, I got super cold and pulled out my flask not really thinking. As soon as I did the boys laughed harder. Then I drank a portion and somehow it got handed around along with Siruis'. By the time we had finished, I got out and started dancing. _

_Lily danced with me, then somehow Alice was dancing with Frank, I was dancing with Siruis, Lily was dancing with James, and Marggie was waltzing with Remus. We were dancing to no music, and to any people passing I am sure that we looked like complete fools but we were just dancing. _

_I have broken my promise. I'm in love!_

_Watching the snow,_

_Kally_


	5. November 15

_Dear Diary,_

_I am still in shock about today. _

_At first, I just found this map that tells us about everyone in the castle. Literally, everyone in the school had this dot and their name above it. I saw Headmaster Dippen's dot pacing back and forth. It was an amazing peice of magic. _

_Then, as Lily, Molly, and I were looking at this map, Rita Seeker and Doloreus Umbridge came up and started talking loudly. We quickly hid the paper, pretending to gossip over the textbooks. It always was our cover story. No one paid any attention to gossips._

_Both were talking about how muggleborns shouldn't be let in. There was the sound of a slightly scuffle, as if someone was holding another person back, but since I didn't see anyone I dissregaurded it. _

_When Umbridge and Skeeter realized they weren't bothering us talking about muggleborns in Hogwarts, they switched subjects. They started talking about the comming war. Then Umbridge said that the family's of the muggleborns (I wish they would call us by our proper name of mudbloods. At least if your going to insult us give us the dignity of calling us proper) should be killed. _

_I looked at them, the forced smile gone from my face. I breathed in, trying to talk over them. Lily bit her lip and I saw that they were bothering her. She has a family- both parents and a younger sister. Molly was a pureblood but even she was getting irrated, both her and her boyfriend Arthur were huge followers of family. _

_She finally said something about muggles all going to die and I snapped. I have no memory of the event, all I know is that ten minutes after I was holding my wand and not only was Umbridge running with a tad limp and purple hair, but Skeeter was also going. Skeeter had green hair, warts covering every inch, and the bat bogey hex still going strong. _

_I turned to see Lily and Molly staring at me. I only raised an eyebrow and took out the map. "Come on, girls. We have something to research." I had told them. Lily couldn't take it anymore and started laughing which got the rest of us laughing as well. _

_We go to leave and Molly runs into something, right. So Lily narrows her eyes and reaches out infront of Molly, grabs onto somthing, and pulled. James, Remus, and Siruis all apear with a deer in the headlights expression. _

_Then the funniest thing happened. I handed them the map, Lily told them not to lose it again, and Molly told them to work on their reactions. Then we linked arms and left as if nothing had happened. You should have seen their faces! They looked as if they had drunk too much firewiskey. _

_God I'm still laughing about it. _

_Going to bed laughing,_

_Kally_


	6. I'm sure the date yeah

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a day for firsts. _

_Lily went on her first date with James. Molly announced her engagement to Arthur for the first time. Remus attmitted to me and Marggie that he was a werewolf for the first time. Marggie introduced her boyfriend Nick for the first time. Oh, and I went on my first date with Siruis! _

_Okay, quick tangent about the date. It was amazing! He look me to the Hogs Head and we had butterbeer and afterwards was Zonko's Joke Shop. Siruis was so sweet! Not even Snape could have ruined it. _

_Oh yeah, that was another first. Mr. Mudbloods-are-my-friends-even-though-I-can't-say-the-word-Mudblood himself called Lily that word today. Only, it wasn't like how I say it, with pride. No, he said it as an insult and infact he yelled it at her. James was most the reason he did, too._

_We were in Hogsmead, Lily and James meeting Siruis and I, when Snape came up. He was with another boy. They both walked up and Snape took a swing at James, yelling that Lily was his. Well, this had to be the stupidest thing he could have done because Lily started yelling that she was no ones property, and James hoisted them into the air on instinct. _

_Then, when Lily told James to "Oh, just put him down", James was about to when Snape just yelled the word- Mudblood. Well, everyone around (not many people) turned to look and stare at the scence. _

_I hexed him then, as did Siruis. I know it was stupid, but at that moment all I could think about was showing him that it wasn't an insult. I guess I wasn't hexing him because I dissaproved of his language as much as I was that I dissaproved of his tone. _

_I really have no more to say._

_Tired and upset,_

_Kally_


	7. Everyone write in the bloody journal day

_Dear Diary,_

_Sorry I haven't written in so long. I kind of lost you and didn't remember I could just using a summoning spell instead of crawling around for you. _

_Oh, Siruis says hi. He also says** HEY DIARY! IT IS THE AMAZINGLY AWESOME SIRUIS BLACK! **_

_**SINCE I FOUND YOU, I GET TO HAVE ME IN YOU. OKAY, THAT SOUNDED A LOT DIRTIER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD, BUT THIS IS A DIARY, THERE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE PERVERTED THOUGHTS ABOUT THE OWNER'S GOD-LIKE BOYFRIEND. ANYWAYS- QUICK SIDE NOTE. LILY FLOWER SAYS THAT ANYWAYS ISN'T A WORD, BUT IT IS. JUST LIKE GUBERSOME AND SUPERCALIFRAGILISTIC EXPEALIDOUCIOUS FROM THAT MUGGLE MOVIE!- I AM HERE TO ANOUNCE THE ENGAGEMENT OF LILY FLOWER AND PRONGS! **_

_**AFTER DATING FOR... I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG... ANYWAYS AFTER DATING FOR A WHILE, I AM HAPPY TO SAY THAT SHE FINALLY SAID YES TO PRONG'S QUESTION. I AM THE BEST MAN AS THE BEST FRIEND, SORRY MOONY AND WORMTAIL. **_

_Sorry diary. Siruis is a THIEF! And yes, dear, I know you can read this. That's the point in writing it. If you couldn't read it, it would be moot. _

_So Siruis and James finally talked Lily and me into getting tattoos. Crazy, I know. Now Lily had this tatt. of a deer on her back standing infront of a doe, and I have this paw print on my ankle and another one that I won't go into detail about._

**_IT SAYS 'YOUNG FOREVER' AND IT'S ON HER-_**

_So, skipping that... Molly's preggos! _

Serously, Kall? I just got the boys out of using that term and your going to say it?

**Um, Lily Flower? You do know that it's writing don't you? So wouldn't she actually be writing it? Just asking, I could be completely wrong.**

_**Ah, that James is the infamous why-are-you-arguing-with-me glare. I would say its a girl glare since Kally has one to, but Remus can do it as well. When ever you, there it is again! The your-too-stupid-to-live glare! I think eveyone has that glare but me! **_

_Shut up Siruis! _

_Oh come on! Really, do all of you have to write in this thing? And Remus isn't the only one, just the last! I swear one of these days! Anyway, let's get back, shall we?_

_Yes, Lily I realize that the term 'preggos' is offensive, that is why I will never say it to a pregnant woman. Honestly, logic my dear Watson. No Peter, I am not calling Lily a boy. It's a reference to a muggle book. _

_Shit- I mean shoot. I have to go to and help plan a wedding! _

_Slapping Siruis because he is laughing at my cursing,_

_Kally_

**_Siruis_**

**James**

_Remus_

Lily


	8. Lily and James' marriage!

_Dear Diary,_

_MY BABY'S MARRIED! _

**_That's not the best part, Lily's also pregnant. She announced it when she was getting ready, and somehow everyone that's important knew by the end of the wedding. Tuna, Lily's horse sister, almost had a heart attack. She quickly left to vist her "normal" boyfriend. Kally flipped her off when Lily's back was turned and flashed her new tattoo- LAUDCAMUS TE on the inside of her wrist- as she did so. _**

_Ignore him, he's spouting nonsense. I never did such a thing, that would have created a spectale of myself, and I never do that!_

_**You so did. You flipped her off and then-**_

_Siruis Orion Black! If you want any tonight you will not agrue with me! _

**_Sorry! I'm mistaken! She did nothing of the sort!_**

_Right, now that that's cleared up! Lily's married! And she's almost two months pregnant! She found out yesterday that she was having a boy, can you beleive it? She asked me to be the godmother, and ofcourse James asked Siruis to be godfather. Remus was promised uncle status and the godfather of the next kid. There will be plenty since both of them want huge families. We are so happy for them! Oh, yeah Molly brought her buttload of kids to the wedding. She already had five, can you beleive it? All one year apart, except for the last two who are twins. Oh yeah, and guess whos the godmother of not only Bill, the oldest remember, but also Fred? Me!_

**_I'm the godfather of Fred and George! They decided to give me both since they wanted to teach me responsibiltiy for when I have my own kids. Ha! I'm plenty responsiable! I now can take care of myself as well as Kally! _**

_Shut up Siruis. Go away. _

_There, now that he's gone I can write. So Lily told me a spell where everything we say is written down so we don't have to actually write anything ourselves. Isn't that cool! Now I just have to tell my kids that when they take Slughorn's Potions essays. Maybe not, let them suffer a bit._

_Hey, you know - WHAT SIRUIS? Siruis... oh. _

_Stay right there. No, turn around, your distracting me. _

**_Good._**

_Okay, got to go! Siruis is taking off his shirt!_

_Happy and about to be VERY busy,_

_Kally_

**_Say it._**

_Fine. _

_Happy and VERY busy,_

_Kally and Siruis the sexy. _

_Happy?_

**_Very much s-umph_**


End file.
